rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stabbington Brothers
The Stabbington Brothers (Sideburns and Patchy) are a pair of villain henchman from Disney's 2010 film ''Tangled''. Physical Appearance The Stabbington brothers are identical twins; although Patchy doesn't talk throughout the whole movie. Sideburns has a mutton chops, wears green with a shirt with ripped sleeves and has a sword strapped to his back; and Patchy wears all black, has an eye-patch and wields a dagger strapped to his hip. Personality While prone to fits of anger, the brothers are shown to be softspoken and calm when on the job. They become annoyed with distractions (like when Eugene - whom they know as "Flynn Rider" - daydreams of owning his own castle) and are willing to kill to get the job done. A softer side is shown when the two cry at Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding (despite being in shackles). Powers and Abilities As normal human beings, the two possess no superhuman or magical abilities. Despite this, they are shown to be in peak physical condition. They are shown to be incredibly durable, being able to knock out the guard that was looking after them with a headbutt, despite the soldier wearing a helmet. They possess skills commonly found in rogues and thieves, including lock-picking and stealth skills, as they were able to make it to the top of the castle without detection. Weapons As bandits, both of the brothers are shown to wield a collection of knifes and daggers, though Sideburns is seen with a sword. Role in the Crossover Relationship Allies Pitch Black Mother Gothel The brothers would most likely see Mother Gothel as an untrustworthy witch, as she outwitted them during the events of Tangled. However, it is likely that with her charms, the witch could beguile them into helping her cause. Red Death Mor'du Enemies Rapunzel Corona Having had an interest in Rapunzel during the movie Tangled for her magical hair, the brothers would likely no longer see her as something of value and ignore her. However, it is possible they would use her to take vengeance on Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, as they hold a grudge against him. Flynn Rider The brothers were Flynn/Eugene's partners in-crime until he betrayed them and ran off with the recently stolen crown of the lost Princess, angering them into seeking revenge on him. After chasing him throughout the kingdom, the pair nearly exacted their vengeance by knocking him out and tying him to a boat, but were captured and arrested themselves. In ''Tangled: The Series'', the brothers still hold a grudge against Eugene months later. In "Cassandra v Eugene," they once again planned to exact vengeance on Eugene by kidnapping him and Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting, Cassandra, and using them as body shields to get past the guards. Sideburns suggested killing Eugene while using Cass as a bargaining chip. However, the pair were outwitted and thrown back into prison. By ''Tangled Ever After'', they were presented at Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding and crying from joy, implying that they may have moved passed their animosity for Eugene or were just so moved by the event that they could not help themselves. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III As Hiccup is the son of a chief, the Stabbingtons would likely find him to be a perfect bargaining chip, possibly even teaming up with some of Berk's enemies to help exact revenge. Aside from this, they would probably find him a pest with his dry, sarcastic humor reminding them of Eugene and aggravating them easily. If Toothless were involved, they would find themselves at a disadvantage with a boy holding them at bay with the powerful dragon; of course, they would also find a profit in trying to capture and selling the rare dragon on the market. Jack Frost Because Jack is mostly invisible, it really depends on if the brothers would actually believe in him. If Jack proved visible to them, they would most likely consider Jack a nuisance because of his outgoing personality and ignore him or just be aggravated by how he may remind them of Eugene and their hatred for the latter. But if they were to discover his weakness, such as one of the children, they could find some way to be rid of him. Merida DunBroch The Stabbingtons would probably find profit in a princess of such a highborn land, probably hoping to use her against them. However, they may also be put off by her warrior status, likely subdued easily by her powerful fighting skills and capability of defending herself putting them off well enough. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists